Time moves on and so do people
by June-Avatar11
Summary: Sakura turns down Naruto. 5 years later she sees him on MTV. based on sk8er boi. tell me what you think!


Narata Flames!!!!

Today is the day… I'm going to do this. I am going to as Sakura out. I hope she says yes… shut up Naruto! Of course she'll say yes! If Hinata heard me she would be giving me a lot of pain. She already gave me a lecture. Even though she thinks that Sakura doesn't deserve me (yah right, I don't deserve her) she's helping me with this.

There she is! I'll go ask her now! I ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?" I said in an excited voice without a hint of nervousness, even though my insides were killing me.

"What?" She said in her sweet voice.

"Ummmm, I was wondering, will you go on a date with me?" I asked suddenly even more nervous, if that was even possible.

"Sorry, I like someone else." She said, and then she was gone. This couldn't be it! how? How could this happen?

I didn't see anything; all I saw was the place where Sakura had been standing. Then I felt hands dragging me away and someone talking to me. I came back to reality just in time to hear the end of Hinata's rant.

"- and she didn't even look sorry! Never mind her; she's not good enough for you! Come on, let's go to the studio and get some more practice so we can get our song together for the event on Friday." Hinata then paused to look at me when I didn't fallow her.

She frowned, and then sighed, her expression softening. "Naruto, come on! Don't be so sad. She turned you down, she lost her chance. Forget about that bitch. She doesn't even deserve you. Anyone who has a crush on Uchiha is too low for you and only cares about looks. Everyone knows that he is an ice cube that's so rude everyone would hate him if it wasn't for his looks."

I smiled slightly. Even though I hadn't fully recovered, I felt better. Hinata could do that to me. She was my best friend.

**5 years later**

I sat down on the couch and sighed. I was so bored. Sitting at home and taking care of a kid wasn't exactly the best thing to do on a weekend. I pushed my pink hair out of my face and turned on the TV. I switched to MTV and stared at the screen.

My eyes widened as I saw familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. I started listening just in time to hear the end. "- and will be performing tomorrow at 9:00 p.m" This was a surprise. I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

My best friend picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Ino, did you see Naruto on MTV?"

"Oh, yah. Kiba and I are going. Want me to get you a ticket too?"

"Please."

"Okay, come to my house tomorrow at 8:00"

"See you" I said into the phone before shutting it and sighing. I hadn't really liked Naruto, but after I turned him down, I started feeling something towards him. Though it wasn't really that noticeable, and I knew I couldn't do anything about it anyways. I had already turned him down.

………………………………………………………………..

We practiced for a final time on backstage, nervous for our first live concert. It had been five years since Naruto had been turned down by Pink Shit, and a lot had happened. Naruto and I had been going out for 1 year now. It was going pretty well. We were what you would call a happy couple.

I flipped my indigo-purple hair behind my back and looked at Naruto. "Ready?"

"Yup." We walked to the entrance and waited for the person to call us up.

"And now, here they come!!" The introducer person called.

We walked up onto the stage waving and smiling. We were both excited to begin the show so I stepped up and made a quick introduction. "Hey people!! I am so excited to be here! Thanks all of you for coming to our first live performance. We really appreciate it. Our fist song will be 'skater boy' the first song we ever wrote. This is also something new to you cuz we kept it to ourselves so we could perform it on our first live show, and here we are."

I then looked behind me to see if Naruto and the band players were ready. They all nodded and began to play.

…………………………………………………….

I stared up at the stage and listened as Hinata talked. She finished her speech and then looked at the Naruto and the other band members behind her then they started.

**(Skater boy by Avril Lavine.)**

He was a boy she was a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
He was a punk  
she did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her, but she'd never tell  
That secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
Chorus  
He was a sk8r boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to Earth  
5 years from now  
she sits at home  
feeding her baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Sk8r Boi rocking up MTV  
She calls up her friends they already know  
They've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
He was a skater boy  
she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
But now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
He was a skater boy  
she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
But now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
He's just a boy  
and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know

Sakura smiled happily as she watched the band perform. They were amazing. She knew she had blown it the moment she turned him down, and she was happy that he had found someone he liked.

………………………………………

After the show Naruto and Hinata went out to celebrate their first live performance. By the look of the crowd, they had done well. They went to a nearby restaurant and as they sat down someone called Naruto's name, then as they both turned around the same voic called out, "Naruto! Hinata! I was at the concert, and it was amazing!"

They both caught sight of Sakura standing with Ino and Kiba and widened their eyes in surprise. "I can see that you guys have been doing great, I am so happy for you! You guys are going to become big stars, I'm sure of it!" Sakura said, coming nearer to them.

"Hi Sakura… Ino… Kiba. A surprise meeting you here isn't it?" Hinata said in a surprised tone.

Naruto smiled at them all and said, "Why don't we all sit together?" They pulled over an extra table and sat together, discussing how they were all doing.

After only ten minutes, all the angry feelings between Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura had vanished to be replaced by friendliness. Time moves on, and so do people.


End file.
